


7:477

by JackGirl



Series: The Code and The Whills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Journal of the Whills, Obi-Wan Kenobi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGirl/pseuds/JackGirl
Summary: Obi-Wan dreams of the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While I have posted on other sites, this is my first on AO3, and any tagging suggestions would be appreciated. Any thoughts / critiques are also welcome. Have a lovely day, Jackie

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had, in the long ago life of his initiate days, dreamed of the future. A future filled with heroics and adventure along side his future master. A future filled with excitement and travels to distant stars.

Now, huddled in what could be called a foxhole if one was feeling generous, covered in filth that he did not want to contemplate the origins of, the future was far more immediate:

Survive the night  
Find his lightsaber  
Find Cody  
Call for help 

Considering life past sunrise required far more energy than Obi-Wan could spare at the moment.

Somewhere, in the vague distance, nudging at the edge of his dreams, was a quiet evening, a home cooked meal, and a familiar face across a table. A spark of warmth forever out of reach. 

\------------------------

The hole that Obi-Wan currently inhabited was dug to fit three, but with the four dead clones already there, it was a tight fit. If Obi-Wan so much as peeked over the edge a wall of blaster fire rained down, the fortress the 212th had been infiltrating was less abandoned than intel had implied. The Knight could not sense any other lives along the western line, and he was cut off from the east by the burning wrecks of the Republic walkers which were mired in the thick muck that the force forsaken world termed “ground.”

Obi-Wan had considered trying to fight his way around to where he could sense a handful of clones, but without his lightsaber, there was little chance he could survive the Separatist canons.

There was a chance he could find his ‘saber if he could survive the run to cover, but with every passing hour more droid reinforcements arrived and further slimmed Obi-Wan’s chances of achieving his first goal. 

\------------------------

About an hour before sunrise, the breeze which had been circulating the air died down, and the smoke from the wrecked walkers and pounding Separatist guns thickened oppressively. A cloak of toxins, stench, and force blessing.

Using the heat to confuse the droids heat sensors, and the smoke to cover his movement, Obi-Wan darted softly over the battlefield. A quarter of the way around the fortress he could sense the kyber in his ‘saber calling to him and was more than relieved to have its protection once again in hand.

The Knight ducked inside a wrecked separatist tank, pulling the force around him like a mantle to avoid the sensors of a patrol that passed within meters of his hiding place.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to focus on strategy as he waited. 

Survive the night  
~~Find his lightsaber~~  
Find Cody  
Call for help

One down, two within reach, the fourth to be determined.

The Knight continued on his way, slipping from wreck, to hole, to wreck again. The field was littered with clone bodies, but none were in need of a medic. 

\------------------------

A tan shape emerged from the gray, flitted past, and vanished once again past the sightless eyes of a clone who had never begun to dream of tomorrow.


End file.
